The instant invention relates generally to aircraft fuel containers and more specifically it relates to an aircraft safety fuel tank.
Numerous aircraft fuel containers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to store gasoline and the like. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,041,450; 2,754,992 and 3,035,797 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.